You Make Me Smile
by Lily Lewis
Summary: Russia's in love with England, but she's terrified of him. He invites her over for a few days, and tries his best to get her to fall for him. Meanwhile, England has her own deep, dark, dangerous secrets that she's trying her best to hide. M for later chapters. Fem!England/Russia, FrUK, GerIta. England's a girl, Britain's a guy .
1. Call Me Ivan

**A/N: First chapter's crappy, I know, but they get better. I do not own Hetalia, some other genius does. Russia is a bit OOC here, but, well, it's my fanfic. Deal with it. Please review, it'd make my day.**

**A/N: Edit: 8/9/12: I've changed a few things, but nothing that affects plot/storyline. If you read the first version, feel free to look at this, but you don't have to. I've made England more hostile and angry at Russia, however, so expect this in later chapters.  
**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into the room. No one else was there, and that made me glad. I don't like the other countries much; Germany never laughs, Italy is dumber than a brick, Japan's too quiet, France keeps hitting on me _and _her brother, which creeps us both out, America's always yelling, and Russia...Russia terrified me. I like a guy who will smile, laugh, talk to me, who will like me, who will be fateful. Someone I can love. There's nobody like that here. I'm alone.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I walked into the meeting room of the countries. England was already there. I thought about saying something, but then decided not to. She looked lost in thought, so I hung back at the doorway, unsure of whether I should go in or not. I had a crush on her, not just because she was beautiful, with her waist-length, wavy blond hair, her vivid green eyes, and her curvy figure. I liked that she was smart, coming up with solutions to problems the others hadn't thought of. She was funny, making jokes to her brother about all kinds of things. She was nice, and helped him out when he needed it- which was quite often. I wished she'd see me for who I really was, but with the other countries so scared of me, and Britain so protective of her, I didn't stand a chance. Just then, England looked up at me.

England~EPOV~England

Well, not anymore. There's Russia, the absolute last person I want to see. Where are overly happy Italians when you need them? I started to grow a bit uneasy- how long had he been standing there? "Hi." I said, and gave a small smile. Maybe if I was polite, he wouldn't get mad. I knew that a mad Russia led to a violent Russia, and I have enough problems. "_Privet._" He answered, and sat down in front of me. I scoot my chair backwards a couple inches and ask, "How are you?" I don't really want to talk, but it's better than silence. Besides, I prefer to be the one asking the questions, rather than the other way around.

Russia~RPOV~Russia

I was instantly touched. What if she really did care? "You can call me Ivan," I said to her. "And I'm doing very well, thank you. And you?" It was true, really, I was doing as well as could be expected, what with my crazy little sister, my easily upset older sister, and the three Baltics running around the house. "Oh..." England paused, as if to think. "To be honest... I'm not very well." She looked scared, and I wondered if something was wrong with her brother. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

England~EPOV~England

I was ready to kill myself. Why on earth had I told him the truth? He didn't need to know that! Suddenly, Russia placed a hand on my shoulder and I started to tremble in fear. What would he do to me? I'd heard rumors about him, and I really didn't like this. Really, really didn't like this. Smiling, he leaned a little closer. "Would you like to spend a few days at my house?" Russia asked. I was about to yell, "Of course not!" and get out of there, when the pressure on my shoulder increased, getting a bit painful. "_Pozhalusta._" Still smiling, I noticed. "Yes, Russia," I managed to say, fearful of what he might do if I said no. "Yes, _Ivan,_" he corrected, wanting me to use his name like he'd asked earlier. "Yes, Ivan," I repeated, feeling as if I'd just signed my death warrant. Russia squeezed my shoulder one more time, then got up and left the room. I waited a minute, then took off in the other direction to find my brother Britain. I needed a calm, rational person to speak to. Arthur was the best I'd get.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for killing off Hungary! Don't worry, England will get revenge.**

**Translations:**

**Privet: Hello in Russian**

**Pozhalusta: Please in Russian**


	2. Ruslan And Ludmila

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 2. I don't have a beta, but I was able to edit this chapter, unlike the last one. Russia's a bit more in character, I've been feeling awfully sadistic lately- even more than usual. Kolkolkol... Anyway, I don't own Hetalia. I asked nicely, but they refused. Enjoy!**

Russia~RPOV~Russia

I smiled as I walked down the hall. England was coming over to my house! Perhaps I could solve her problems. Maybe then she'd be my friend- or something more. I got to my private plane, and flew home. I wanted to make everything perfect for when England came over. First thing would be to get Belarus out of there. Belarus AND her knife. I shuddered at the thought. Ukraine could stay, because she was nice and not at all likely to kill England, short of hugging and feeding her to death. The plane landed, and I walked into my mansion to be immediately greeted - or, rather, pounced upon, in the case of Belarus – by my sisters. "So, Vanya, how did the meeting go? You're back early," asked my older sister Ukraine. She's nice, but not much to look at, if you don't consider her rack, which had to be at least a size G- not that I'd ever asked or looked at her bras. It would be beneath me. "Don't worry, Katusha, everything's fine," I answered. "Did you tell them you were going to marry me?" asked Belarus, removing herself from my neck. "No, and I'm not going to marry you!" I almost yelled, stepping away from her. "I saw England, though, and she's going to visit us, so I need you to leave, Natalia," I told her as Ukraine hung up my coat. I kept my scarf on, as usual. Belarus looked angry. "No!" she yelled, and I glared at her. "_Da._" I told her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She struggled for a moment, then hung her head in defeat, stalking off to visit her equally crazy friend Prussia. Natalia, unlike Katusha, is very pretty, but she is completely insane. I do not like having her around. Who would?

Ukraine smiled at me once our sister left. "Be careful, will you, brother? You know how Natalia can get, especially when other girls are involved." I smiled back at my sister. "Of course, Katusha." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off to find myself a bottle of vodka. At the doorway I paused and turned around, adding, "Oh, and will you tell Latvia to make a bed for her? And to find England's number for me?" I smiled at Ukraine, who nodded and went off to find Raivus. Bottle in hand, I went off to my study.

I browsed my bookshelves for a while before settling on a favorite story of mine- Ruslan and Ludmila. It wasn't a story, really, but a poem, by Alexander Pushkin. I thought of him as I stared at the cover of the book. I'd liked him. He'd signed this copy of the tale for me himself. I had been sad when he had been killed in a duel. France had payed dearly for that- the killer was one of his countrymen. I laughed at the memory, and sat down to read the epic love story, occasionally taking a drink from the bottle. I could agree with Ruslan- I'd do anything for my love, as well. Halfway through, I placed a bookmark between the pages and took a deep drink from the almost-empty bottle, resting my head on my desk. I wished that England could someday love me like Ludmila loved Ruslan.

~England~EPOV~England

Fleeing the conference room, I ran into France- literally. "Ah, _belle Angleterre_!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What's the rush? Why not stay here and relax with _moi_?" He asked with a flirtatious smile. "No, you git!" I yelled, slapping him, which thankfully startled him enough to make him let go of me. I kept running down the hall, and then out to the parking lot, where my private plane was "parked". I ordered the pilot to get me home. Thankfully, she didn't ask what was wrong. When we landed, I spotted Britain standing at the gate to our garden- yes, my house has a landing strip out front- and he looked worried. "Sis, what's wrong?" He sounds a bit scared, and I throw myself into his arms. "Oh, Arthur, it's terrible!" I started to sob. He picked me up- I weighed practically nothing- and carried me inside.

Arthur set me down on a couch and hugged me. "What on earth happened to upset you so?" He asked. "The meeting can't possibly have ended so soon." I shook my head, and began to explain. "I came in early, and sat there for a while. Then Russia walked in, and after one thing and another, I was forced to visit him!" I was almost crying again. I was so scared of huge Russia. He towered over me by more than half a foot, and I wasn't short, either. "How did that happen?" Arthur looked at me, concerned. "I couldn't say no!" I said, then pulled the sleeve of my blouse down and showed him the bruise from Russia's hand. Upon seeing that, my brother's vision darkened. "He hurt you." It wasn't a question. I hung my head, and after a few moments heard something strange. I looked up, and saw that Arthur was crying. Now it was my turn to hug him. "Brother, why are you crying?" I whispered. "Because," he answered, pulling me away from him and fixing my blouse. "I have to let you go to that monster Russia's house, and there's nothing I can do to protect you there." I knew it was true. Arthur couldn't do anything to harm Russia because he might end up hurting me, or Russia might kill me for revenge. I felt Arthur's arms encircle me an pull me onto his lap. After a minute, I fell asleep, lulled by my brother humming a lullaby, the soft light in the room, and the five glasses of rum I'd drunk while flying home.

**A/N: Is it just me, or is England awfully emotional here? I'll have to work on that. Yes, Ruslan and Ludmila is an actual love poem, but it's so long it's published as a separate book. You can learn about it, Pushkin, and the guy who killed him in a duel on Wikipedia. I apoligize if I made any mistakes, what's here is purely from my memory. Please review, it'd make my day!**

**Translations:  
**

**belle Angleterre: French for beautiful England  
**

**moi: French for me  
**

**da: Russian for yes  
**

**French translations are from Google Translate, correct me if I'm wrong.  
**


	3. Flowers

**A/N: chapter 3! Hope you like it! Hetalia's not mine, though I'll keep my hopes up!**

* * *

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I was woken by Latvia tapping me on the shoulder. I realized I must have fallen asleep, and my head hurt terribly. I looked at the vodka bottle and saw that I'd drunk the whole thing without noticing. That was one of my problems; I was an alcoholic. "_Schto_?" I raised my head to look at Latvia, my white-blond hair falling into my eyes. "I-I brought you this, sir," he said, handing me a phone number and a hangover pill. Well. Looks like Ukraine knew me better than I thought she did. I smiled, and took the pill. Glancing at the number in my hand, I asked, "Is this England's?" Latvia nodded, and then added, "and I set up the guest room for her, too." I smile again, my head feeling a lot better. "_Spasybo_, Latvia." I motioned for him to leave, and he did so, bowing. I looked at the number, and began to dial. _'One, eight, five, three, six, four, five, two, six, three.'_ I placed my cell phone to my ear, and waited for England to pick up.

~England~EPOV~England~

My cell phone rang, jolting me out of sleep. I glanced at the caller I.D. (8777) 787742. Not one of my friends. Looking at the number for another second, I realize it's Russia. Trembling, I answer. "Yes?" "_Privet._ I was calling to tell you to expect my plane at 9 a.m. tomorrow. " "That early?" I asked. "Well, yes, it takes five hours to get to Moscow, so we'll be arriving at 2 p.m…." I blushed, remembering. "Oh…right. Sorry." Russia laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, England. I'm looking forward to it." The phone clicked, and I listened to the dial tone for a moment. He was looking forward to it… What on earth did that mean? I glanced at the time, and saw that it was 4 p.m. I'd slept for two hours. Luckily, I didn't have a hangover- I was somehow immune to them. On the other hand, Arthur couldn't hold his liquor at all and practically begged to be shot the next morning. I then realized I was in my room. Arthur must have carried me here while I was asleep. I got up, and went to find him so I could let him know when Russia was coming.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I was glad England had agreed to the time, and her forgetfulness of long flights was very cute. I smiled, and went to the guest bedroom to check Latvia's work. I was pleased- the furniture had been dusted, the bed made, and a blanket with a sunflower design had been laid on it. I brushed the petals with my fingers. I loved sunflowers, they were my favorite. I'd had a field of them planted outside. I decided to buy a gift for England. What would she like? I didn't know much about her interests. I decided to ask Katusha. She was a girl, and a whole lot saner than Belarus, so she should know what England would like.

I found her in the kitchen. "_Dobroye utro_, Katya. I've got a question for you," I told her, sitting down on the kitchen counter. She looked at me, wondering about this strange behavior. "What is it? Something about this England of yours?" I blushed, and ran a hand through my hair. "_Da…_ see, I want to buy her a gift, but I have no idea what to get her. " I looked at Ukraine hopefully, and she laughed. "Get her some flowers!" Then she smacked me with the wooden spoon she found on the table and shooed me out of the kitchen. I went gladly, off to the market to buy the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in all of Moscow.

I strolled around the city for a while, the wind blowing my coat open, and my scarf back. It was early spring, and we hadn't had snow for a while. I was glad- I hated winter. It wasn't the cold I minded- I didn't even feel the cold anymore. _Nyet, _I hated winter because it made everything quiet, sad, and lonely. I hated that. Everything was so gray and depressing in winter. Spring, Summer, and Fall were alive. They were the best times to be in my country.

I stopped at a florist's stall. "_Privet._ Can you suggest anything? I'm in love with this girl…" I told him in Russian, and he gave me a smile. "Of course." He picked out some purple lilacs, lavender roses, and red and yellow tulips. I pointed to a sunflower. "Can you put that in too?" The florist smiled and obliged, then let me pick out some ribbon. I chose white, blue, and red- the colors of England's flag, and of mine. "I she pretty?" asked the florist, cutting the ribbon. "The most beautiful girl in the world!" I answered, and I meant it, too. "Then you'll also want this." He said, and added in some amaryllis. He tied the bouquet together with the ribbon, and trimmed the stems. "350 rubles." He said, handing it to me. I started to object, because the flowers were worth far more than that. "_Nyet,_" he said, waving the extra money away. "If this girl is really as special as you say she is, then it's worth it to me." I thanked him, and paid, adding, "she most certainly is." I walked back home smiling, happy for once.

* * *

**A/N: so, the meaning of the flowers Russia bought: First love, hopelessly in love, declaration of love, love at first sight. The sunflower signifies adoration and dedicated love, and the amaryllis means splendid beauty and worth beyond beauty. Russia doesn't know any of this, of course, so England's reaction will be interesting (she and Britain know flower meanings from the Victorian Era). 350 rubles is worth about 11$. Please review!  
**

**Translations:  
**

**Schto: Russian for what  
**

**Spasybo: Russian for thanks  
**

**Privet: Russian for hello  
**

**Dobroye utro: Russian for good morning  
**

**Da: Russian for yes  
**

**Nyet: Russian for no  
**


	4. Tarot Cards

**A/N: Fourth Chapter! Readers, you are lucky. I never expected this to go this far, to be honest. I'm really sorry it took so long, and I do have excuses, but that doesn't justify it, so I'm sorry! If I owned Hetalia, do you really think I'd be writing this here? Reviews, Alerts, and Faves will keep the chapters coming though! Enjoy!**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

I decided to pack now, because I probably wouldn't have time tomorrow. Arthur helped, getting my trunk and putting in what I told him to- my pajamas, some boots, a thick coat, a few jackets, a few skirts, a ton of jeans, plenty of shirts and blouses, and a very pretty, sexy dress that I'd gotten only last weekend, upon the recommendation of Feliks. That guy had amazing taste. I sent Arthur away so I could pack my knickers and toiletries. Amazingly, it all fit. I placed my trunk by the doorway, and Arthur suggested we go out for dinner tonight. I agreed, and he grabbed the car keys. We had an interesting arrangement whenever we went out: He drove us there, and I drove back, since Arthur was usually way more drunk than I was. The restaurant we went to tonight was famous for its puddings. A lot of other countries thought our food was bland, but that wasn't really true. They were just used to the taste of America's over-processed junk food. Germany and Russia were pretty much the only ones who liked our food better than America's. As I drove home in the light of the setting sun, I wondered if I'd ever see my beautiful London again. I might die in Russia's house of horrors, for all I knew.  
"Britain?" I asked as I drove down our street.  
"Yeah?" His speech was a bit slurred, but I knew my brother could hear me. "I love you, Arthur." A faint smile from him. "I love you too, Arabella."  
We said that a lot- it got rather lonely, with just the two of us, separated from the rest of Europe. The words had never had such an ominous air before, though, as if we were saying them for the last time. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When we got home, I took Arthur to his room to sleep it off, giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight, then heading off down the hall to my own bedroom. I put on my spare pajamas, my other ones having been packed away, and curled up with my pet cat on my bed, shuffling through my tarot cards. I didn't do any spreads, however. I'd stopped the use of magic or fortune telling completely after Hungary had died. The magic didn't save her, and neither crystal ball, nor tea leaves, nor tarot had warned me about her death. If they couldn't do that, they were useless. Arthur disagreed, and continued to practice, though never when I could see. Putting the cards away, I gave my cat, Morgan, one last stroke on her glossy black fur, her bright green eyes blinking slowly at me before she lazily moved down the bed to sleep at my feet. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I drifted off to sleep, my last thought strangely of Russia's smiling face. A good omen, or- but no. I didn't believe in that anymore, did I?

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

When I returned, I realized just how late it was. Ukraine had already eaten dinner, but she'd left some for me, thankfully. I was glad to see it was _borsch_, a beet and vegetable soup with chicken, instead of one of Ukraine's traditional foods. I grabbed a bowl and heaped sour cream on top. When I finished, I washed the dishes. Most of the other countries thought I never did any work, that I made Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia do everything. That's not true. I actually do quite a bit, they simply complain a lot, so everyone thinks I treat them like slaves. After dinner, I got out my balalaika and played and sang until Ukraine threatened me with Belarus. Slightly pissed off at her, I went to my room to sleep. My cat, Romashka, curled up next to me, purring. She was one of the few who loved me no matter what. I fell asleep petting her thick white fur, wishing the other countries could see me for who I really was.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Sorry (again) that it's short, but I'm really low on motivation right now for this story. Morgan Le Fay was the name of a famous English enchantress from the Tales Of King Arthur, so I figured it would fit for the name of England's cat. Romashka means daisy in Russian, and I thought that was kinda cute. I know I made Russia a lot nicer here than he should be, what with him not treating the Baltic Trio badly, but England's not going to fall for him if she sees him acting abusive to his servants, and this is a romance, so yeah. Deal. If anyone has any suggestions, plot twists, corrections, whatever, PM me. Otherwise, REVIEW! Please? Pretty please?**


	5. Elizaveta

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise. I don't own Hetalia, or at least that's what the Flying Mint Bunny keeps telling me. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

_ I was lying on my back in a field of flowers, Hungary next to me. I plucked a bloom from a plant next to me and threw it at my friend, who laughed and tucked it into her hair. I grinned and watched a cute yellow bird flying above us, enjoying the fine summer day. Suddenly, I heard Austria yelling, "Hungary! England! Come inside, now!" I groaned, stood up, and started walking back towards the house. "Come on, Elizaveta, we'd better go," I called to my friend. Behind me, Hungary screamed. I spun around to see Prussia holding a knife to her neck. Grinning at me, he stabbed it through her chest, and disappeared. _

_ I ran to Elizaveta, and held her in my arms. I could hear Austria yelling, but it sounded muted and distant. All my focus was on my dying friend. The flower was still in her hair. She reached a hand up to it, and smiled. She spoke, and every word was burned into my memory as though etched in stone. "Good girls always like bad boys." She paused to take a shuddering breath. "Like moths to a flame, we are drawn to that which will ultimately destroy us." Her breathing was shallow, her heartbeat slowing. "Farewell, Arabella. Be careful." A last smile, and she was dead, eyes closed as if in sleep, one hand on a flower in her hair, the other holding mine, our joined fingers stained red with her blood, welling up from the knife lodged in her heart._

I sat up, bolt upright, eyes wide. Gasping, I realized I'd been dreaming. My nightmares were back. They were always different, but they all ended the same way: Prussia killing Hungary, Her words, and her dying, blood spilling all over both of us. I'd had those nightmares ever since Hungary had died almost a year ago. I reached under my pillow, and brought out a knife. It was permanently stained red with Elizaveta's blood, no matter what I had tried to clean it with. I'd sworn over her dead body to take revenge, and to do it with this knife. Recalling my best friend's words, I decided to be careful of Russia. There was no sense entering a fight I was certain to lose.

I looked at my phone, and saw it was seven in the morning. At least I hadn't overslept. I got up, dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tank top with my flag on it, and a black leather jacket. My cell phone, knife, lip gloss, some money and the tarot cards went in the pockets. I washed up, and then went to wake Arthur.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

It was 3 a.m. when my alarm woke me. I cursed whoever invented mornings, then remembered: today England was coming! I smiled, and turned on the radio. Surprisingly, one of my favorite English songs was playing. I sang along as I dressed.

"_Oh, you make me smile like the sun, _

_Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night."_

"_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild. _

_Oh,_

_You make me smile."_

I laughed and turned off the radio. The song describes my feelings for England perfectly. Humming, I washed up, then ran down the stairs and straight into Ukraine, who it seemed had also woken up early this morning. I caught her just before she fell, and apologized. She just smiled and shook her head, used to me and my craziness. "I'm guessing you're still excited about England?" She asked. I nodded, and Katusha laughed as she headed upstairs.

I practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Katusha hadn't cooked anything, so I used my limited knowledge and skills to make blini, which are a thin, large pancake that is usually eaten with jam or honey. Not finding either, I made a mental note to send one of the Baltics out shopping, and settled for blini with yogurt. Not half bad, either, especially when accompanied by half a bottle of vodka. After breakfast, I went to the living room with a book of Russian fairy tales. I still had about an hour before I was going to pick England up.

* * *

**A/N: I realize having Russia sing is really cheesy and OOC, but my fanfic, my messed-up versions of the characters. No, the dream isn't actually how Hungary was killed, the way England's dreams work is she just has nightmares of her dying, with the same result: Hungary is stabbed by Prussia, says her final words, and goes off to her yaoi-filled heaven. I might include more nightmares, just for the sake of torturing England. Please Review, it'll make chapters come faster, and they'll be longer and better as well.**


	6. Beautiful

**A/N: Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, you keep the chapters coming! Russia is actually in character for once, and you get to find out about a few more skeletons in England's closet. I don't own Hetalia, and bribing them didn't work, unfortunately.**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

After I dragged Arthur out of bed, I set about making breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, kippers, bangers and mash, toast, and tea. I also made sure to set salt, pepper, sugar, cream and plenty of syrup on the table. Having finished, I called Arthur, who walked in with his hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. I sighed, placed the teapot on the table, and motioned him to sit. How on earth was I supposed to know that he'd just taken a shower?

After we finished, Arthur immediately went off to get dressed. At the doorway, he stopped and turned around. "Hey, don't forget that Russia's coming at nine," he told me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. I heaved another sigh, my hair falling into my eyes. "I know." How on earth could I forget? I stood up and started to clear away the dishes. After loading up the dishwasher, I went into the bathroom.

I looked over my reflection, then tied up my long, golden-blonde hair. Slipping my jacket off, I lifted up the toilet lid, stuck a finger down my throat and threw up into the bowl. After ridding myself of my entire breakfast, I brushed my teeth again, washed my hands, let my hair down, and put my jacket back on.

Glancing in the mirror again, I tried to give myself a smile, but it looked fake. I turned my head away, and went into the parlor.

After about a minute, Arthur joined me, dressed in a tan suit with a red tie. He was so lucky. He wasn't like me, he was beautiful. He was skinny. He was desirable. And I wasn't.

I leaned back against Arthur, and he put his arms around me, accidentally making my jacket slip off so the bruise that Russia had caused showed. Re-adjusting my clothing, I figured that must be the reason Russia had hurt me: he hated me because I was ugly, fat, repulsive. He was right. I hated me too. Only Elizaveta hadn't, and she was gone, gone, gone.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I had just begun to put on my coat to leave for England's house when my phone rang. Cursing, I answered it. _"Schto?" _"Ivan, this is your boss. I have an urgent message for you to take care of." I glared at the floor. "Now?" I asked. "Yes, immediately. I am waiting for you in the Prime Minister's office." Then, the bastard had the nerve to hang up on me.

Slipping my cell back into the pocket of my jeans, I turned around and slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a large dent. The Baltics would have to take care of that. Striding over to the staircase, I yelled, "Katya! Down here, now!" A few seconds later, I saw Ukraine appear at the top of the staircase. "Yes, brother?" "Katya, I need you to fetch England. My boss has something for me to take care of." She looked surprised, but nodded. I watched as she went down the stairs, put on a coat, and went to the plane that was already there. I waited until they'd taken off before heading out myself to meet with my boss. This had better be a serious matter, or I was going to impale him.

~Britain~BPOV~Britain~

Arabella and I had been talking about what we'd do when she came back-_if she came back-_ when we heard the sound of a plane landing outside. "That'll be Russia," she said sadly as she got off the sofa. "I should go." I nodded, and picked up her trunk, opening the door for her. Imagine our surprise when instead of Russia, we saw Ukraine cheerily waving to us from the plane. I was very much relieved- if Ukraine was around, she'd take care of my little sister. I handed Arabella her trunk, and pulled her into a hug. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," she answered, placing a kiss on my cheek. Then, Arabella walked away. I watched as she chatted with Ukraine as the two of them went inside the plane, and it took off, taking my sister far, far away from me. With a sigh, I locked the garden gate and went back inside the house for a cup of hot tea. I just hoped she'd be back soon, safe and sound.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have worse news: I've reached the end of everything I have pre-written! This means that there will be even fewer updates, unless I receive lots of Reviews! *hint, hint*. **


	7. Twelve Roses

**A/N: here's the next chapter, with some FrUK in it as well! I love that pairing... those two were so meant to be! And this chapter's a bit longer than my previous one... yay!  
**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Thank you! One of my friends recently recovered from this, and she's reading the story, so I decided to put that in there for her.**

**Thanks for reviewing! love you!**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

I'd been very surprised to see Ukraine instead of Russia. The way her brother had sounded over the phone, I had figured he'd intended to pick me up himself. Not that I was complaining- Ukraine was much better than Russia. "I'm so sorry, but my brother's boss had something he needed him to do. That's why he sent me to get you." I shook my head at Ukraine as we walked into the plane, the door shutting behind us. "Really, it's not a problem at all," I said and she smiled, then helped me stow my trunk as the plane taxied off. Only when London was out of sight did I realize I'd forgotten to wave good-bye to Arthur.

~Ukraine~UPOV~Ukraine~

I was glad England wasn't upset that Ivan couldn't come to pick her up. If she wasn't happy, my brother would get mad, and that could end badly for anyone near him. Or anything, such as the wall this morning. I knew my brother needed to control his anger, but who would be willing to help him? Nobody was stupid enough to try. I felt a bit sorry for the girl sitting next to me- forced (because who would come willingly?) to be away from her brother, taken to a cold, scary place ruled by a tyrant who would like nothing better than to keep her there forever. I had to protect this girl, to keep her safe. God willing, she'd make it out of this mess unharmed.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I was boiling mad as I walked into the Prime Minister's office. He had no right to call me for a meeting at this hour, especially when I had somewhere else to be, namely England's house! Even though my sister wasn't stupid, she could be… a bit strange at times, and I didn't want her to scare England off. "Ah, Braginski. So glad you could join us." That was the Prime Minister. My boss knew better than to speak to me when I was angry. "What do you want?" I asked the Minister, glaring. "As you probably know, Braginski, one of the representatives for the United Kingdom, Arabella Kirkland, is going to be staying in Russia for a few days." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Minister, I am well aware of this, as I was the one who invited her." The Minister looked rather taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Well, then, Braginski, it is up to you to make sure she enjoys her stay as much as possible. France is also seeking an alliance with the United Kingdom, and I don't want that happening." I sighed. "Yes, of course." Did those fools really think I didn't know this? Everyone knew France had a crush on Britain, and what did they think I'd do- be as rude as possible to a guest? Russians were famous for their hospitality, and I was certainly no exception. "Is that all, Minister?" Asked my boss, sensing my growing rage. "Yes, I do believe so," the Minister answered and waved us out of his office. "Good-bye, Braginski."

In the hallway, my boss stopped me. "Braginski, try to control your temper. I am sure the government does not want to go to the trouble of electing a new Prime Minister, and anger will not make a good impression on Kirkland." I turned and looked at him. "Krichevski, I assure you, I shall do my best to make Kirkland's stay a pleasant one." He nodded, seeming satisfied, and went the other way as I left the building to go home. I hated speaking with the Minister, and this time was no different.

When I got back, the house was empty except for Estonia fixing the hole in the wall. I told him to hurry up and then went upstairs. I wanted to be sober when my sister came back with England, and even being on the same floor as my vodka was tempting. I'd have to get Katusha to move it into the basement- the government wanted me to make a good impression, and that wasn't going to happen if she saw that I had enough liquor to last the Red Army for a year.

~Britain~BPOV~Britain~

I had just finished my third cup of tea when the bell rang. Puzzled, I walked over to see who the visitor was. America, maybe? I did raise the lad, perhaps he was finally here to acknowledge that.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, frog?!" I yelled at my visitor, France. All I wanted was for the perverted bastard to leave right now.

"What, _chéri, _are you not happy to see me? I heard your sister had left, so I came by with these." And then he brought out flowers. _Flowers._ Twelve orange roses. The bastard. I stretched out my left hand and took them, not leaving the doorstep, smirking as his expression fell at my action. I walked inside and slammed the door shut, but watched from a window as Francis walked away from the locked garden gate, hands in pockets and head down, the picture of rejection and misery. Served him right. I glanced at the bouquet of roses on the kitchen table where I'd left them, and decided to put them in water. After all, the flowers hadn't done anything wrong, unlike their giver.

* * *

**A/N: so, the whole flower thing: I will be using a lot of flower symbolism in this story. England (Arabella) and Britain (Arthur) know flower meanings because of the Victorian Era, where they were very popular (correct me if I'm wrong) and France (Francis) knows them because he's the country of love and romance. **

**Twelve roses: Be mine  
**

**Orange roses: Desire, passion, energy  
**

**Accepting flowers with the left hand: Disagreeing with the meaning or declining the proposal.  
**

**So that's why France wasn't all too happy with how that turned out.  
**

**Translations:  
**

**__****chéri**: French for 'darling' or 'dear'. From Google Translate, correct me if I'm wrong.  


**Review, please, review! I don't have any of this pre-written, so reviews are what give me inspiration and motivation!  
**

**Edit: 8/28/12: I am holding further chapters hostage until I get a review! It only takes a minute to give feedback that I really want and need! Thanks!  
**


	8. Plan A

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but inspiration for this story is at an all-time low. Come on people, I need reviews, alerts, and faves to get off my lazy ass and write! I still don't own Hetalia- blackmail didn't work this time. ****  
**

**Review Replies:  
**

**allaloneintheworld12: Thanks, yeah, I meant the Union Jack… sorry if that wasn't clear. I actually didn't know there was a separate flag (must do more research!) so thanks for letting me know. Glad you like the story!**

* * *

~America~APOV~America~

"Mr. America, why on earth do you want to herp Engrand?" That's Japan. He's, like, totally cool and stuff, but he can't understand that I'M THE HERO. I _have _to help, even if it is England. "Dude, like, I totally have to help! I'm the hero! And, besides, she's like my big sis. It would be totally mean to leave her with creepy-ass commie Russia!" I'd called together all the Allied and Axis powers (except for England and Russia, duh!) to help me rescue England. Only Japan, Germany, and France had shown up, though, which totally SUCKED. "So, Japan: Back me up. Germany: You back me up too. France: Like, back me up and stay the hell away from me." I was proud of my plan. I was going to create a superhero that would crush Russia and rescue England! It was a great plan!

"_Nein_! We are not creating an idiotic superhero!" Yelled Germany. What a party pooper. I stuffed another burger in my mouth and sat down. "Well, if you have a better idea, go ahead," I told him, pouting. Nobody ever appreciated my ideas. "Yes. I do have a better idea. Japan can build some sort of technology to get us to Russia's house. While I fight him, France, you can go and…er…_seduce_ England, and get her to come with us. America- you'll help us escape. That's what we're doing." I thought over Germany's plan. It was so totally cool! "Cool, man! I can totally be your getaway driver!" "Yes, I berieve I can do that," Said Japan and we all looked at France. "…_Non_..." He said quietly. I couldn't believe it. Did he just say no to Germany's totally awesome plan?" "WHAT?!" Roared Germany. "NO?!"

~France~FPOV~France~

I just couldn't agree to that. For years I'd been trying to work up the courage to try and win Britain's heart, and now they wanted me to seduce his sister? _A__bsolument pas! _Arthur would hate me if I did that. I didn't care what the others did to me for not going along with their plan. I was in love, and I would have to stay faithful. _Mon Dieu, _is that me talking? I was going to be _faithful_? I'd never done that before. I didn't know if I could. I stood up, and looked around at the other countries in the room. "_Mes amis,_ I am very grateful to you for asking me to help, but I'm afraid I can't. Now, I have somewhere to be, so _au revoir et bonne chance_!" Then, I walked out of there, the fabulous person I am.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say except Review! Please, please, please. No chapter 9 until I get a review. **

**Translations:  
**

**Nein: German for no  
**

**Non: French for no  
**

**Absolument pas: French for absolutely not  
**

**Mon Dieu: French for my god  
**

**Mes amis: French for my friends  
**

**Au revoir et bonne chance: French for goodbye and good luck  
**

**Translations are from Google, correct me if I'm wrong.  
**


	9. Stereotypes

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Ya'll miss me? Gosh, it's been ages since I uploaded a chapter! Really, I know there is no excuse, but I've been going through a lot recently, some of it good, some of it not. I'm back, though, and I promise I'll do me best to update more often from now on! Lilli is Liechtenstein, incase you didn't know.**

* * *

~Liechtenstein~LPOV~Liechtenstein~

"Wait, you're _what_?" I asked, not sure I'd heard France right the first time. We were sitting at a coffee shop in Paris, drinking hot chocolate and eating croissants. I loved France's food, he's really a great cook. He'd called me about two and a half hours ago, giving me just enough time to pack and fly to Paris from my house. I always came whenever France called; he was my best source on any yaoi that might be happening. This, though, was beyond any expectation of mine.  
"I already told you, _mon ami_, I'm in love with _Grande-Bretagne_. He hates me. So, I'm going to try and convince him I'm serious." I only half-heard him; the moment he said he was in love with Britain I drifted off to another R-rated yaoi fantasy. When Hungary died, I'd found out that she'd willed her yaoi collection and her cameras to me, and I'd looked through them when big brother wasn't around, and, well... I'd kinda become as crazy about it as Hungary had been. So now, France told me about yaoi instead of Hungary.

~France~FPOV~France~

"Lilli! Liechtenstein!" I'd been talking to Liechtenstein, but she'd drifted off somewhere. I rolled my eyes. Well, she'd asked for it.  
"Hey, I'd heard that Japan and Greece finally hooked up," I said casually.  
"WHAT?!" Lilli came back immediately, slightly scaring me.  
"_D__ésolé. _I lied. I had to get your attention somehow!" I explained and her glare lessened slightly. "I was trying to tell you about me and Arthur?" I prompted and she nodded, motioning for me to continue. I finished telling her what had happened.  
"So, basically, I need your help. What should I do?" Lilli thought for a moment, and another, and another. I was about to strangle her with her own scarf when she finally looked back at me and grinned, slightly unnerving me.  
"So, Francis... you know how we're all the physical representations of the countries?" She asked and I nodded, wondering if she was going to remind me that my name was Francis Bonnefoy, as well.  
"Have you noticed that we're all stereotypical?" She asked next and I frowned, thinking. It was kinda true... Germany was smart and serious, Italy spastic and stupid, Japan quiet, Switzerland a shooting maniac, and England... well, she'd gotten her teeth fixed, but that didn't count...  
"So, you're saying I should look for stereotypes in Britain?" I asked.  
"Mm-hm. And then use that to your advantage." Lilli licked hot chocolate off her lips, her expression like Hungary's had been when she'd heard a particularly juicy piece of gossip. I smiled, and nodded my agreement.  
"I'd better do my research, then." Lilli nodded her agreement, and we parted ways, splitting the bill.  
"_Merci!_" I yelled out to her as she headed out to the airport. Liechtenstein turned around and waved goodbye, a smile dancing on her lips as her camera bounced around on a strap around her neck. I turned, and began the short walk to my apartment. I needed the wonders of the internet. Time to find out some British stereotypes... and maybe look at a few French ones? Just to educate myself, of course. Not because I was curious, of course not... After all, it wasn't as if I could find out anything new about me, right?

* * *

**A/N: So, my word count is still low, but I at least have the rest of the plot planned out! So, if you know any British or French stereotypes besides the hetalia ones, or any funny anecdotes, quotes, or jokes about either of those countries, please review and tell me! I'm doing my own research, too, of course, but I'd love to hear from my readers! Review, Review, Review!**

**Edit 11/15/12 Review people! It's my birthday, so I'm asking for this one thing from you, ok? No next chapter until I get a review! :)  
**

**Translations:  
**

**désolé- French for sorry  
**

**Merci- French for thank you  
**

**Translations are from Google! Correct me if I'm wrong.  
**


	10. Memories

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while, and I am very sorry to any followers or readers I have left! But I'm making it up to you with the longest chapter I've ever had- 2,179 words- which, for me, is quite the accomplishment. Damned writer's block is finally over! Woo-hoo! Ok, so it's mostly England in this chapter with a bit of France, just because I can. Typos are mostly Ukraine's accent, but tell me if I mess up anywhere else. No translations; it should be obvious by now. Love you all, and please please please review!**

* * *

~France~FPOV~France~

I logged onto my laptop, pulled up the internet, and searched, 'British Stereotypes'. After looking through lists of things I already knew, I came across this quote on a page: "_The happiest man on earth lives in a British house, gets an American salary, has a Chinese wife, and eats Japanese food. The saddest man on earth lives in a Japanese house, gets a Chinese salary, has an American wife, and eats British food." _I rolled my eyes in disgust. China, America and Japan were not at all like that. Although the comment on British food was true. Speaking of... I headed off to the bookstore.

~England~EPOV~England~

We took a taxi from the airport, Ukraine chattering away the entire time. I didn't answer, looking out the window at the scenery around me. Apparently Russia's house was on the outskirts of Moscow, so we had a way to go. Buildings, people, street signs- all rushed by me in a blur. A man begging for money, a woman pushing a pram, a child clinging to her hand. Businessmen in suits and ties, heading off to work. Young men and women talking, flirting, and laughing in cafes. Looking around, I could see that it wasn't all too different from my own country, my own people. The sound of my name caused me to turn around. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked Ukraine. She simply smiled again and answered, "Ve're nearly zere. I suggest you gazer your tings." I looked around, and sure enough, the tarot cards had somehow gotten into my hands. It seems I had been shuffling them around while I was lost in thought. I glared at them, then packed them away into my coat pocket just as the taxi reached the house. Maybe I'd send them to Romania. She'd have more use for them. I open the door, and step out. It's chilly, even though it's spring, and I'm glad to have my jacket, though I wish I'd thought to bring a coat. Stupid of me, really, not to think it would be cold in Russia. The driver pops open the boot and takes out my trunk, setting it down on the ground before taking Ukraine's money and driving off. I stand there like an idiot, waiting for Ukraine, who's busy looking through her giant purse for something.  
"Here ve are!" She says, and pulls out a giant, heavy ring of keys. I'm curious; how do you lose keys that big? Especially when the purse you're carrying them in is barely big enough to fit them in it. Ukraine walks over to the gate, and unlocks that, then walks on a small pathway to the door of the giant mansion beyond the gate. Having unlocked that door as well, she turns around to find me rooted to the spot.  
"Come on!" She cheerfully tells me, and I hesitantly step through the gate, my boots crunching through the snow, and my trunk scraping against the flagstones as I pull it along behind me. I make it over to Ukraine, who then promptly bounces her way inside, and yells,  
"Toris!" I jump back from the doorway, amazed. Not only does Ukraine have a gigantic set of knockers, she also has lungs like a prima donna. Incredible. A minute later, a young man with semi-long brown hair appears. He seems familiar, and a second later I recognize him as Lithuania, Poland's crush and one of the Baltic Trio. He smiles at me, and takes my trunk and motions me to follow him. I sneak a quick look at Ukraine, who waves me on and goes off somewhere. I follow Lithuania through an entry hall with a huge fireplace in an even larger room on one side, and a wall on the other side that is hung with paintings. There is another hallway ahead of us, but Lithuania makes a turn and heads up a gigantic staircase. I look over the edge, and see a huge library stretching out beneath me. This house is gigantic, and so confusing! I'm grateful for Lithuania, or else I'd be lost in no time. We've made it up the staircase, and I feel slightly faint. I don't have much energy, but that's the price you pay... Toris heads down another hallway, and finally stops. I calm my breathing as he opens the door, and waves me in ahead of him.  
"Do you like the room, Miss England?" It's the first words he's said, and his voice is pleasant. I turn around and decide I do.  
"Yes," I say, admiring it. The walls are a pleasing light blue color, and the bed is covered with a comforter with a gorgeous sunflower design on it. That's where the room stops being ordinary, however. The bed has a giant canopy above it, in pale blue and gold like a sunlit waterfall. The floor is a rich golden color, covered with plush rugs with designs of handsome men in armor, beautiful girls, fearsome dragons, majestic castles and wicked-looking witches. I recognize a few scenes from some Russian fairy tales I know. The window is floor-to-ceiling, with richly embroidered tapestries tied back with gold cords with silky tassels. There's a huge wardrobe opposite the bed, of the same color wood as the floor. On either side of the wardrobe are mirrors, with gilt frames. I step over to the window and look out. We must have ended up on the other side of the house, and I can see a field of sunflowers stretching out. Funny. Russia doesn't seem the sunflower type.

"Anything else you would like, Miss England?" I look back at Toris.

"Where's the bathroom?" He nods.

"Of course, Miss. Unfortunately, this room does not have a built-in one. You will be using the guest bathroom down the hall." He walks out the door, indicating I should leave my belongings in the room, and takes me down the hall. I see a few more doors, all plain. Then, almost at the very end of the hallway is a very ornately carved door. "The master's rooms," indicates Toris. "The bathroom is right here." He opens the door opposite, and leaves.

"Dinner will be served at 5. If you wish to have tea- I believe it is a custom of the English- you may ask Mistress Ukraine. Someone will be sent to fetch you when the master returns home." A bow, and he leaves.

So. Russia isn't home then. Well, that's a plus. I take a quick look around the bathroom. It's just as fancy as my room, and to think these are for guests! I knew that Russia used to be very rich, but I was still astonished at the amount of finery in this house. I decided to go back to my room and unpack.

I'd finally gotten all my clothes into the wardrobe- they barely took up any room- and I was about to take my toiletries down to the bathroom when my stomach rumbled. I glared at it- traitor!- but decided to have some tea anyway. Leaving my stuff, I ventured out into the hallway. There was nobody around, so I walked down the hall, humming "Greensleeves". Eventually the humming turned into singing, and I went down the giant staircase singing out in full voice.

"_I have been ready at your hand  
To grant whatever thou would'st crave;  
I have waged both life and land  
Your love and goodwill for to have._

Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves my heart of gold  
Greensleeves was my heart of joy  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Thy petticoat of sendle white  
With gold embroidered gorgeously;  
Thy petticoat of silk and white  
And these I bought gladly.

Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves my heart of gold  
Greensleeves was my heart of joy  
And who but my lady Greensleeves."

"You has a lovely singing voice, Miss England." It was Ukraine, standing at the bottom of the staircase. I turned beet red. I hadn't know anyone was listening, but that wasn't the only reason. Since Arthur and I represented the entire British Isles, sometimes our accents changed. He had a Scottish accent when he got drunk, and I tended to sing with an Irish accent. It was why I hated to have anybody but my brother hear me.

"Thank you." I said and cleared my throat. "Er, would you have any tea around? I was feeling a bit peckish and it's a while until dinner…"

"Of course!" Ukraine headed off and I followed. She went down a short hallway, and then down a short staircase until we found ourselves in the kitchen. It was gigantic, and although every surface gleamed, you could tell it had been made long ago for a much larger group of people than inhabited the house now. I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye, and turned to look.

A young boy sat on the kitchen counter, laughing noiselessly as a woman with long platinum blonde hair in a blue dress stirred something in a pot on an unlit burner. The table was being set by a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, and a man who looked like a much younger version of Toris was handing forks and knives to him. On the other side of the kitchen, flames had burst into existence in the fireplace, which was big enough to fit a tree. A giant pig was roasting there, watched by a serious, tall man who had another young boy seated next to him, eating candies out of a bag. All the figures had a slightly misty, fuzzy, transparent quality to them. As I looked on a bit longer, I realized they were ghosts. No, they were… _memories_. These people- they were a memory from a long time ago, when the there were lots of people living in Russia's house. The thought made me sad, because it took a very strong emotion to anchor a memory this way. And sure enough, I turned around and saw, behind me, a tall, platinum-blonde man with a tan coat and white scarf. He was smiling, a busty woman next to him, a handsome man next to her, holding her hand. Russia and Ukraine. But who was the other man? And, come to think of it, who was everyone else? I recognized Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland, but everyone else was unfamiliar. What had happened to them? To this house? Is this why Russia was always so angry and alone, because he missed these people? As I watched, the figures faded, one by one. I turned to look at Russia's image, and his smile was fading as well. A look of fear and loss was replacing the happiness on his face. Finally, he, too, faded, looking straight at me.

"Miss England, your tea?" Ukraine asked from behind me, startling me.

"Oh! Yes, thank you." I took a sip, and looked up, surprised. The flavor was bright and fresh, tangy and sweet. "Mmm! What is this?" I asked, surprised.

"Is raspberry tea. I made it myself last summer." I looked at Ukraine with a new appreciation. She was smarter than I'd thought, and she'd lost more too. She'd had a man who loved her, but he'd- what? Died? His country conquered? I knew it could happen, back when Arthur and I had only been the Anglo-Saxon tribes we'd seen a few countries disappear, but I also knew it didn't always happen. Although his country had been taken off the map decades ago, Prussia was still (unfortunately) alive and well. It must have been because his brother Germany had taken him in- they were close enough that Germany could keep Prussia alive as well. And Hungary's country hadn't disappeared, either, Austria now represented her. A pity it had to have been Russia's friends and family who disappeared.

"I'm going up to my room." I said, having finished my tea. I set the cup down and walked away. I was disturbed that I had seen that memory. It wasn't new- At America's house you could see memories of the Civil and Revolutionary wars, in Africa horrifying memories of the slave trade, and the French revolution in France's house. All the countries had these ghost images around them, it was what kept our histories alive and in the memories of our people. I hated Poland's memories the most- the concentration camps, especially Auschwitz… It was horrifying to watch. Yet, for some reason, Russia's disturbed me the most. I supposed it was because I could see the effect of those events on the actual countries- Russia was crazy, Belarus crazier… and because I had seen countries die. I'd never seen that in a memory, neither had Arthur. It was terrifying. With these thoughts swirling around in my mind, I went back into my room and flopped down onto the bed. I didn't want to come down, to see more memories, to see Russia.

~France~FPOV~France~

"_Merci._" I paid for my purchase at the bookstore and left. I'd been able to find everything I needed; one of the perks of being a personification of a country was that you always got what you wanted in your country, the weather was always perfect for you, and girls or boys- whoever you were interested in- always liked you. The one exception seemed to be _Amérique_. He just had bad luck, it seemed. I strolled back to my apartment and wrapped my books, then booked a flight for the next morning to London. I couldn't wait to see _Grande-Bretagne_. I just needed to remember to stop by a flower shop when I got there.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Hetalia's not mine, obviously. If I was the pairing FrUK would have happened a long time ago. So, just some stuff: I have no idea about the Anglo-Saxon tribes. I don't know if they actually do have hetalia characters, if they do, sorry! In my version, when England and Britain were cute little chibis they were the tribes, then when they grew up and got hot they were actually countries. So yeah. And I'm also taking out Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. England and Britain are all of it- again, deal. And the whole accent-changing thing is just my crazy mind. **

**Kk, there's the copyright rant, and please review! Love you all for reading this and sticking with the story, thank you so much! XOXO**


	11. French Flags and Lipstick Prints

**A/N: Finally! I realize it's been forever, and I am terribly sorry, but I have three (3!) other stories going now, so... It's a miracle. It really is. I promise I'm not abondoning this, though. But I have to warn you: Updates will be painfully slow untill I get a break from Eros & Psyche, Allied Ski Trip and the oneshots I'm writing. (BTW, totally check them out. They're good, I promise! XD)  
**

**Review Replies:**

AniMe-n3rd-O-O: **Oh my gosh, thank you! XD That's pretty much the best compliment an author can get. I'm really sorry that the chapters are slow in coming, but I am going to finish the story, I promise. Thanks again for reviewing!**

Brattyteenagewerewolf:** XD love your stereotype… I'm definitely going to use that… And yeah, I totally get the not-liking-hetero thing that much. Really, if you look at my faves/follows… it's pretty much all gay. So there won't be hetero lemon- I can't write that- but I might include a sexy FrUK scene, if you want **

Mome-Chan: **Toldya you'd like it. And no worries, mon ami, there will be smexy FrUK. You know me well enough to know that! And, no, I don't think our Liechtenstein's a perv. She's too innocent! And France is a guy, incase you didn't realize yet, lol. You knows I don't genderbend!**

* * *

~France~FPOV~France~

Hydrangea- perseverance

Passion flower- Passion

Red tulip- declaration of love

Aster- patience

I hated airplanes. Hated, hated, hated them. They messed up my gorgeous hair and fabulous clothing, and sitting still for that long did nothing for my sexy body. They were a waste of time, but unfortunately even having my own private jet (another perk of being a country) wasn't enough to convince me airplanes were a good use of technology. However, they were the only method of transportation that was quick enough to allow me to see my beloved _Grande-Bretagne_ whenever I wanted, so I put up with them. I stepped out of my jet and was instantly drenched. Rushing back into the warmth and dryness, I shook water out of my hair and wrung out my cape while I searched for an umbrella. Having found one, in a lovely color that matched my skin tone, I stepped back outside. I checked to make sure I had my gift for Britain, and began to search for a flower shop.

~Japan~JPOV~Japan~

America had once again called us all together to discuss England's capture. I agreed, of course. He'd managed to recruit some more countries- Swizerland, Bulgaria, and the Nordics were here, though I didn't know how much help they would be.

"Alright, guys! Everybody clear on the plan?" America yelled. There was a chorus of nods and yeses in a multitude of languages.

"Alright then!" He yelled, and, pumping his fist, led the way out of the room, the nine of us following.

~Britain~BPOV~Britain~

I was enjoying a lovely cup of morning tea when I heard a knock at the door. Setting the cup down, I made my way to answer.

No one there. I looked down, and to my surprise, there was a package.

A package with a French flag and a lipstick print on it. Well, no surprise as to who'd come to my door. I picked up the parcel, and headed inside.

At the kitchen table, I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the top flaps of the box.

When I saw what was inside, I stormed to the entrance and flung open the door.

"FRANCE! YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!" I yelled, right in his face. He put on a look of mock pain.

"You wound me, sweet _Grand-Bretagne_. Vat have I done?" Oh, how that gorgeous, smirking face irritated me.

"You know what you've done," I hissed grabbing his collar and pulling France's face close to mine. "Does _An Introduction to French Cooking _sound familiar?" I glared even harder, growling, "or maybe _Sex and Porn for Dummies_?" I twisted the fabric tighter in my fist. "Or what about _Kama Sutra_? Any of those ring a bell?"

~France~FPOV~France~

I grinned like a maniac while Britain listed all the books I'd bought him. It was almost as if he expected to use the information with me… Now where would he get that idea?

"Any of those ring a bell?" He asked, twisting my shirt almost painfully.

"Certainly, _cheri_." I planted a kiss on his lips and quickly left, leaving him with the flowers I'd bought. Success!

"FRANCE, YOU BLOODY FROG!" Came a yell, but I was already far away.

"To ze airport." I told the chauffer, and we were off. Time to talk to Liechtenstein again!

~Britain~BPOV~Britain~

Oh, that bloody git. Oh, how I _hated_ that stupid, gorgeous, sexy flamboyant country! I grabbed the books and was about to throw them in the trash when I stopped, and placed the cookbook aside. It might come in handy. I tossed the others. James Bond wasn't British for nothing; I _did _know a thing or two about sex and seduction; I just didn't choose to use that knowledge on France. Not that I'd ever need to, seeing as he literally threw himself at me every time we saw each other.

Next, I turned my attention to the flowers. Let's see… Hydrangea, Passion flower, Red Tulip, and Aster. Same idea as last time. With a sigh, I placed the flowers in the vase next to the other bouquet I'd been given. They were rather pretty, after all.

* * *

**A/N: no translations should be necessary, I hope! Flower meanings:**

**Hydrangea- perseverance**

**Passion flower- Passion**

**Red tulip- declaration of love**

**Aster- patience**

**Review/Fave/Follow!  
**

**XOXO, France  
**


End file.
